The present invention relates to monitoring devices, and more particularly to such devices for the human body.
Before the present invention, various equipment, such as ECG electrodes, temperature sensors, and microphones, have been utilized to separately monitor body functions of a patient. However, in certain cases, such as critically ill patients, it is desirable to continuously monitor a plurality of the body functions in order to alert the hospital staff in the event of an emergency resulting from a failing body function.